


The Scottish Play

by mmcgui12_gmu



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu
Summary: Sort of a vague crossover between episode 2x18 ("Hollywood Babylon") and episode 10x5 ("Fan Fiction").Sam, Dean, and Cas investigate a community theater whose production of Macbeth seems to be actually cursed.A continuation of an orphaned work. (I copy-pasted the chapters the original author had posted before orphaning the work, and I'll make a note of where my continuation starts.)
Collections: Hobbit4Lyfe's Prompt Meme, The Most Random Crossovers and AUs, mmcgui12_gmu Adopts Orphaned Stories





	The Scottish Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Scottish Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537803) by [A_Strange_Vessel (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel). 
  * In response to a prompt by [A_Strange_Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel) in the [Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [The_Most_Random_Crossovers](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Most_Random_Crossovers) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> OK, I'm vaguely inspired by a few canon episodes here.
> 
> Sam, Dean, and Cas go to investigate a local theatrical production of Macbeth because the old tradition of the play being cursed is more than true in this production. Accidents start happening, and they get much worse over time.
> 
> I hate to give possible spoilers, but at some point, Team Free Will discovers that the local theater hasn't done Macbeth in 50 years because the actor who played Macbeth back then actually died on closing night. The elderly company owner always stopped productions of the play since then, but the director of the current production ignored warnings that the original actor's vengeful spirit would come back to make the cursed play tradition real.
> 
> Whether the original actor was killed by accident or he was murdered by a surviving cast mate (or the company owner) is up to you.
> 
> A funny moment would be if it's one of those times where everyone's surprised about how much Dean knows about theatrical lore when he starts spouting info about the Macbeth curse.

Thunder and lightning. Three men enter: One in a trench coat; one a tall moose in flannel; one a squirrel with a pie.

First man: When will we meet again?

Second man: Before the final performance is over.

Third man: So... Later tonight?

First man: OK, so where?

Second man: Backstage, up in the catwalks.

Third man: We'll meet "Macbeth" there.

All three start to move off. The first man finds a cat.

First man: Hey! I'm not done interrogating you!

Second man: I'm gonna go finish this pie.

Third man: I guess... I'll just go look for my shoe?

All exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested, I'm using the No Fear Shakespeare edition of Macbeth as reference.
> 
> This is the end of the copy-paste from the original story. I'll be picking this up with my own continuation soon.


End file.
